A Birthday Treat
by Pemonynen
Summary: It's Matthew's birthday, and Mary has got a couple of things planned for him. Rain wasn't one of them, but they make the best of it... Smut ensues.


_This is some random (smutty) fluff for __Serena89__, whose birthday it is today, and so in honour of that, I said I'd write her something. There is a birthday. There is cake. And there is sex in the rain. What more could you want? : )_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**A Birthday Treat**

"I still don't understand why you won't tell me where we're going," Matthew sighed and rubbed his hands over the band of material that Mary had tied around his head, disorientated by the temporary blindness.

"Because, darling, it's a surprise. Anyway, we're almost there so you'll find out soon enough," Mary smiled to herself as she slowly turned the car, steering them down the quiet lane.

"You're a good driver," he said suddenly, breaking the silence and smiling fondly even though he couldn't see her. Mary smiled at his praise, and slowed the car to a stop as she reached the right place.

"We're here." She smiled as he tugged the material from his face, blinking as the bright sunshine filled his eyes.

"Where?" He looked around before turning to face her.

"We're not far from Ripon. I've prepared a picnic for us. I thought it would be a nice treat for your birthday."

"_You_ prepared a picnic? Well, wonders will never cease," he smirked before leaning in to kiss her softly. "Thank you darling."

They strolled slowly, arm in arm, with Matthew carrying the cumbersome picnic basket, to a large oak tree just on the edge of a field. They were completely alone and it was completely silent, save for the few birds that soared above them. After setting out the blanket and the food that Mrs Bird had prepared (but that Mary had requested and overseen the preparation of), they sat opposite each other, and ate the sandwiches and fruit in a comfortable and companionable silence.

"There's one last thing Matthew," Mary straightened up as Matthew swallowed the last mouthful of his apple. He raised his eyebrows at her expectantly, smiling as she pulled a large chocolate cake out of the basket. "It's your favourite; I asked Isobel. Mrs Bird helped me to make it," she met his bright blue gaze and smiled shyly.

"You made it?" She nodded once. "Oh my darling," his heart swelled with love for his beautiful adoring wife, and he didn't think he could find the words that would adequately express his love for her in that moment, so instead he settled on a simple, "Thank you," leaning across to kiss her, lingering for a moment, before pulling back and cutting up the dessert and handing her a slice, grinning as he took a large bite.

Mary finished her piece, ignoring her husband's dark gaze as she slowly licked the icing from her finger, and tidied up the plates before settling herself against him, letting her head rest on Matthew's chest, sighing contentedly as his hand found hers, their fingers lacing together.

"This was a wonderful idea darling, thank you," his voice was low and she could feel the vibration of it under her head. He smiled down at her fondly, before leaning his head back against the tree, gently squeezing her hand.

"Well, now that we have the car, it's much easier to get away for a bit, and it is your birthday after all," she murmured, letting her eyes drift shut as the gentle breeze wafted over them, both perfectly happy and content in the dappled sunshine. "It's strange isn't it?" She spoke after several minutes, turning slightly and opening her eyes to look up at him.

"What is?" He tugged his hand free and trailed it up and down her arm.

"Being married. I mean, that _we're_ married." He chuckled quietly and she sat up, shifting to face him, letting him take her hands.

"My darling, it's been almost six weeks," he rubbed his thumbs across her knuckles, looking deeply into her eyes. "Aren't you used to it yet?"

"Yes…it's just…oh I don't know. I was just thinking out loud," she shrugged and smiled, before leaning in to kiss him softly.

"You're not getting fed up of me are you?" He pulled back, his mouth open in an expression of mock-horror.

"Well, maybe just a little," Mary teased, giggling as Matthew pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and trailing soft kisses along her jaw until his lips brushed against the hers and they parted, both sighing as their breaths mingled and mouths met. Mary's hands moved to his neck, her fingers just dipping into his hair, and their heads titled to deepen the kiss, lips curving into smiles as they indulged each other.

Kissing Matthew, Mary thought as his lips broke from hers and dropped to her neck again, was her favourite thing. Oh she did enjoy…_everything else_, of course she did, but it was definitely the kissing that she really liked. Soft, sweet kisses in greeting or goodbye; long, slow kisses as they woke or went to sleep, hands and arms pulling and holding each other closer, making each other gasp and moan as they nuzzled against ears and necks. And he was so good at it! Teasing or loving or reassuring, depending on where his lips met her skin… Creating that flame of arousal if he kissed her just underneath her ear…just like that…

It didn't take long for those now familiar pangs of desire to start shooting through them and Mary shifted again, settling herself on his lap properly, her arms looping around his neck as his moved to her hips.

"Do you think we should...move darling?" Matthew murmured between kisses, catching sight of the dark clouds in the distance.

"No," her reply was barely audible as she pressed herself even closer to him, dropping her mouth to his neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses along his throat, sucking and nipping gently where his pulse jumped against his skin while her fingers lightly stroked over the razor burn that he always got. He sighed happily, stroking his hands up and down her back.

How long they stayed like that, they didn't know, but it wasn't long before it wasn't enough. They both craved _more_. Mary pushed herself away and started to shift down him, unfastening his waistcoat and shirt as she moved, kissing her way down his chest, her fingernails lightly scratching against his smooth skin, too quick for him to even react. She looked up at him through dark, hooded eyes and wetted her lips as she tugged at his belt buckle and trousers, eliciting a deep groan as her intention became clear…

"_Oh God_ darling. You don't have to – _God_!" He groaned helplessly as she moved her mouth over him, slowly tasting and teasing, her lips curving into a smile as his fingers delved into her hair, his hips writhing against her… "Oh God…Mary!" His hands suddenly grasped her shoulders and pulled her away from him, his eyes glittering darkly and his cheeks flushed with arousal, their chests rising and falling rapidly… Matthew pulled her close to him, claiming her mouth with his in a passionate kiss. He was about to roll them over when, without warning, the heavens suddenly opened, soaking them both in seconds. Mary gasped in surprise as Matthew suddenly pulled her to stand, twisting and pressing her against the tree, his hands reaching to lift her legs before she could even think about what he was doing, her limbs automatically wrapping around him as he held her against the trunk of the tree.

"Oh Matthew, what-" Her words were lost in another kiss before he trailed his mouth along her jaw, one hand reaching and gliding along her leg, under her dress, until he found damp silk and the familiar white heat.

"Matthew, shouldn't we…the rain…we'll… Oh!" She protested feebly even as she pushed her hips against his, tightening her legs around his waist.

He grinned as he teased her, his fingers brushing over and against and in her. Again and again and again as she writhed and moaned, arching against him as she sought her release, her fingers gripping his hair, keeping his head close to her collarbone.

Pushing aside the scrap of silk, they angled themselves…and then…he pushed and they briefly froze as they joined, paralysed by the heady blissful feel of each other. Matthew started to move with a slow, steady rock of his hips, each deep thrust forcing a low grunt from his lips as they rested against her neck. Her own high moans and whimpers were lost in the roar of the pouring rain. Her arms and legs were tight around him. Everything was tight around him. She was utterly lost in a sea of sensation – of rough tree bark against her back through her thin summer clothes, the smell of damp earth and grass filling the air, of Matthew moving within and against her, his hands gripping her thighs, his breath hot on her neck in a contrast to the cold rain that hammered down over them, their skin to sliding together through thin cotton and silk and hair clinging to heads as rivulets of water ran down their faces, the cool water doing nothing to dampen the fire that coursed through them, building in its intensity with each thrust, each moan, each kiss as their mouths met, open with tongues sliding together, tasting each other.

The fire was building and building, spiralling out of control as they hurtled towards the precipice, their movements speeding up as they pushed each other, drove against each other, over and over and over, until…they both shattered and splintered, rocking together as they rode out the waves of ecstasy that jolted through them. Matthew slumped forwards and Mary's legs slowly uncurled from his waist, standing shakily on the sodden ground. He softly kissed her cheek and she smiled; their chests still rising and falling as the last aftershocks of pleasure burst through them.

"Oh, darling, I forgot to say, happy birthday," she pressed her lips to his neck, and they both grinned, the rain still pouring down around them, only pulling apart as a distant roll of thunder dragged them back to reality. They rearranged their clothes and gathered the picnic things together and hurrying back to the car (although really, that was rather futile, given that they were soaked to the skin).

"I'm sorry to say dearest, but I think that the rest of the cake is ruined," Mary smiled ruefully as she looked inside the picnic basket.

"Oh well. You'll just have to find a way to make it up to me. There's still, oh about eight hours of my birthday left," his eyes twinkled as he started the car

"Oh I'm sure I could think of something," she raised her eyebrows and smiled mischievously at him as he pulled out of the lane and headed in the direction of home, leaving him wondering what other birthday surprises his wife might have planned for him.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! As always, I would love to hear your thoughts. : )_


End file.
